The invention relates to patient trolleys, and more particularly relates to patient trolleys for use in trauma centers. In its most immediate sense, the invention relates to a patient trolley for X-raying patients who have suffered injury to the heart area of the chest.
Where an injury to the heart (e.g. a torn aeorta) is suspected, it is necessary to X-ray the mediastinum area of the patient's chest. To acquire useful information, these X-rays should be taken with the patient's upper body at approximately right angles to his lower body.
It is therefore necessary to lift the patient's upper body to accurately investigate the mediastinum area. This can be difficult, especially where the patient is obese and/or unconscious. Since speed is critical in trauma surgery, it is highly advantageous to provide a patient trolly with a power-assisted tiltable backrest. This permits e.g. a nurse or an X-ray technician to more easily move the patient into a position in which the mediastinum can be X-rayed.
In the above-referenced commonly owned pending patent appliation, there is disclosed such a patient trolley. This utilizes hydraulic cylinders which are operated by a pump to raise and lower the backrest with the patient leaning against it.
This device is awkward to use and requires a substantial number of nonstandard parts. Furthermore, it is difficult to clean. This is particularly objectionable in a patient trolley for use in trauma centers, because quantities of blood and I.V. fluids are often present.
Additionally, it is difficult for e.g. a nurse to maintain accurate control over this known device because the function of lifting is carried out by the hydraulic cylinders alone. It is therefore difficult to make relatively small adjustments to the angle of the backrest.
It is therefore one object of the invention to provide a patient trolley with a power-assisted tiltable backrest which is easier to operate than known devices.
Another object is to produce such a trolley which is easier to clean than known devices.
Still another object is to provide a patient trolley which is more compact than known patient trolleys.
Still a further object is, in general, to improve on known trolleys of this type.